


Quick and Dirty Fix

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Office, Bathrooms, Business, Cleaning Up, Doggy Style, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Flirting, French Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, MILFs, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stockings, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Lana Winters gets her kinks sorted out with the young IT studAHS FanficOffice everyone lives!AU story
Relationships: Kit Walker (American Horror Story)/Lana Winters
Kudos: 9





	Quick and Dirty Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts).



> Straight!Lana Winters / Kit Walker
> 
> Kit Walker = fresh-out-college IT expert
> 
> Lana Winters = office lady

Lana Winters munched on a celery stick, checked the clock, and suppressed a groan. She knew from previous years that the management wouldn't start handing out door prizes for at least an hour. The company party was dragging on even more than a normal work day, as usual.

It wasn't as if she had anything better to do, though.

Five years after her divorce and a year from the dreaded 40s, she was about to give up. A string of boring relationships and bad sex had prompted her to stay home for the last several weekends, and she had no plans to go out that evening either.

She knew she wasn't the only one bored to tears, because fully half of the party attendees had their phones out. Upon passing by him on the way to check out this year's prizes, she had noticed that even one of the upper managers was playing solitaire on his phone. Considering the state of the gossip grapevine in the office, she had little doubt that many of the people on their phones were talking to people seated right next to them about the person seated across from them.

Because she refused to participate, the odds were that her name was flying back and forth through the cloud as well.

Though she was doing her best not to look at it, the table of dessert dishes was calling to her. Someone had brought in a cherry pie, which was particularly tempting. Through force of will, she walked away without indulging, and thus avoided a week of extra time on the treadmill that the treat would have required, if she wanted to keep up the fight against her slowing metabolism.

For all the good that's doing me, a self-depreciating voice muttered in her head.

When Lana turned, she saw the co-workers she'd been sitting with were engaged in conversation with the CEO. Not in the mood to smile and lie about what a good time she was having, she took advantage of the open path to the break room door. A trip to the restroom would kill enough time to avoid executive entanglement, if nothing else.

To her surprise, the restroom was empty. Pleased that she wouldn't have to listen to whispered gossip, she took her time at the mirror. Because she'd fixed her makeup between the end of her shift and the start of the party, everything was in order there. Her brown hair, recently cut short, but leaving long bangs, gave her a classy, businesslike appearance that she felt suited her. As always in recent years, she wasn't especially fond of the thicker middle of her figure, but she was at least satisfied that she was holding up better than most of her friends.

A check of her stockings completed the evaluation. They weren't sagging, and she couldn't find any runs. Pantyhose had always irritated her when it was time to use the restroom, and splurging on stockings had solved that problem.

Loathe to leave the haven of the bathroom when she had it to herself, she pulled out her phone and discovered a couple of messages that she'd somehow missed. As soon as she answered them, she heard the door open. She exchanged a smile and a nod with the head of HR, and then swept back out into the hall.

Well, hello handsome, she thought upon seeing the new head of IT lounging in the hall, looking bored, and tapping away on his phone. He was fresh out of college, and even without the whispers floating around the office, she knew he had to have some sort of connection to have landed the job. He was handsome, well-built, and from a few glimpses she'd caught, she suspected he filled out his slacks quite well.

Lana had started mildly flirting with him on day one, and to her delight, he flirted back. It was a pleasant diversion from the work day, even if she knew nothing would ever come of it.

"You're going to have to find somewhere better to hide, Walker," she said as she approached. "Someone's sure to find you here any moment."

"Are the parties always this boring?" he asked.

Lana emphatically nodded, and paused when she reached him. "I hear that they were amazing back in the eighties when they still served alcohol, but yes, they're terrible now."

"I could use a shot of something right now. I wouldn't even have stayed if you didn't have to be present to win prizes."

"Same here — on both counts. If you have a stash, you need to share." With nobody else in the hall, she decided to go a step beyond the usual. "Well, as long as you don't try to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

He smiled and chuckled. "Well, there goes that idea."

Lana laughed, rolled her eyes, and gave him a theatrical slap on the arm that was more a caress than anything.

Kit Walker looked first one way, and then the other, before leaning in to whisper, "I do have a stash."

"Oh, don't tease me like that. That's just cruel."

"No joke. Care to join me?"

Taken aback by his seriousness, she panicked and said, "Oh, I couldn't."

"Come on," he said. "Nobody is going to notice if we have one little drink, but it sure would make this more tolerable."

"I... Uhm..." she stammered, unable to think.

"Offer's on the table. All you have to do is follow."

With that, he started down the hall. Lana was left standing where he'd left her, not sure what to do. She watched him walking away, and after a few steps, he glanced back and grinned.

Her thoughts were still reeling when she started following.

Bad idea. Bad idea, she thought, though she continued to walk. Then, as she passed the door to the women's restroom, she prayed, Please don't come out. The door didn't open, but she only relaxed once she turned the corner.

Kit was waiting for her, his smile even wider than before. He waved for her to follow and started walking again.

Once they were far enough from the bathroom, she whispered, "It's not in your car is it? The break room windows overlook the parking lot."

"Server room. My own little fortress of solitude," he answered.

"This is such a bad idea," Lana said, as much to herself as to him.

"Nah, we're never going to get caught. It's all the way on the other side of the building, and behind two badge controlled doors."

"Still..." she began, but then trailed off. He was unabashedly watching the jiggle of her breasts when she looked at him. Rather than reacting as most men did when caught ogling, he looked up into her eyes for a moment.

"Everyone is so busy gossiping, sucking up, or messing with their phones that they'll never even know we're gone," he said without the slightest hint of shame or hesitation.

For the first time, she wondered if his flirting was something more than a way to help pass the time of the workday. He'd complimented her outfit on a few occasions, and remarked about how good her legs looked once, but looking at her breasts was far different. It was openly sexual. Her nerves frayed even more, but beneath that, an undercurrent of excitement was building.

Kit scanned his badge, letting them into IS, which she knew had a level of restricted access, though anyone who rang the bell was generally admitted. It was the first time she'd ever seen all the cubicles empty. On the opposite side of the room was another door. It was windowless, and the previous head of IT had demanded that only he and management have access.

A thought occurred to her and she asked, "What if someone looks at the video?"

Kit chuckled and said, "The cameras in here and the hallway are dead. I've been complaining for two months, and I'm supposed to have the budget for new ones soon, but for now, we're ghosts. Relax."

"Easy for you to say."

He scanned his badge at the final door and said, "It will be easier for you to do after you have a drink."

Lana followed him in, and gasped as she crossed the threshold. It was freezing inside.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The servers don't like heat."

She nodded, and added nipples that were suddenly hard enough to cut glass to her list of things to worry about.

Kit led her toward his desk on one side of the room. He sat down, held up a finger, and then picked up a phone from a shelf of obsolete tech next to his desk. He gave it a shake, played with the buttons, and then shrugged theatrically. Before Lana could react to the performance, he affected a comical eureka expression, unplugged the handset, and dug his fingers into the seam running along the top of the phone. Sure enough, the phone split in half. Inside were three mini bottles of vodka, cushioned by foam.

Lana lifted her eyebrows and said, "Sneaky."

"Electromagnet. The battery is in the receiver. You could probably throw it at the wall and it would shatter before it would open," he explained while removing one of the bottles.

"Nice to see you putting your degree to practical use."

He laughed. "I figured this trick out when I was about twelve. O.J. okay for a mixer? Unless you want it straight?"

"Good lord, no. I still don't know if I should at all."

"Come on. Live a little." He held the bottle up and waved it in front of her while fixing her with the most tempting stare she'd ever beheld.

Lana blew out a long breath as a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room ran up her spine and said, "Oh, what the hell. O.J. is fine."

"That's the spirit. The O.J. is in the mini fridge there."

She followed his pointing finger and saw the fridge sitting behind her. When she opened it, the orange juice was on the top shelf of the door. She had to bend over to retrieve it, and immediately felt the unmistakable sensation of eyes upon her. When she turned to look as she straightened, her intuition was proved correct by the sight of Kit Walker admiring her butt. It was the second blatantly sexual look he'd given her, and her heart began to race as excitement swelled within her.

Just how interested is he? she wondered. Before she could second-guess herself, she asked, "Enjoying the view?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, but his eyes spoke volumes.

Lana sighed theatrically and sat down the orange juice. "I think you know what I mean."

He shrugged, and her heart skipped a beat when his eyes dropped to her breasts.

"I've got my blazer over here if you're too cold," he said while cracking open the juice.

She glanced down and couldn't see any visible evidence of her hard nipples, despite what he was inferring. "I'm getting used to it."

"Well, all you have to do is ask," he said while pouring juice into one of two plastic cups.

Since he was taking things to the next level of flirtation, she decided to do the same. She asked "Do you mind if I have a seat, then?"

Without waiting for an answer, she sat down on the corner of his desk, letting her feet artfully dangle.

"Not at all," he answered while checking out her legs. Both cups were filled with orange juice, so he opened one of the bottles of vodka. "Say when."

Lana watched him slowly pour, and when the bottle was almost empty, she said, "When."

"I see you've warmed up to the idea," Kit remarked.

"Well, we're here now. Why not?"

"Should make that bore-fest a little more tolerable when we get back." He pulled a swizzle stick from a box, slipped it into her cup, and held it out to her.

Lana stirred her drink, and Kit poured his. He used what little remained in the first bottle, and added the whole of a second to his cup. After a quick stir, he held up his drink and said, "Cheers."

"Cheers," she echoed, and then tapped her cup against his.

They both drank, and then Lana blew out a long, whistling breath. She hadn't indulged in anything stronger than wine or schnapps in a long time. The vodka was hitting hard.

Kit said, "Yeah, that hits the spot."

"So, how often do you do this?" she asked before taking another, more moderate sip of her drink.

"Depends upon how often somebody breaks something the same way they broke it last time, and the time before that, and the time before that." He waved his hand in a circle in front of him. "Having a quick drink is better than screaming and cursing."

"I know that feeling."

"I'm not the only one, either. I found an empty bottle of Jack Daniels hidden in an old computer tower when I was cleaning up in here."

That shocked her. The former head of IT had been as straight-laced and stiff as anyone she'd ever met. "Really?"

"Really. I wondered what that tower was still doing in here, when there's no way anyone has used one this century. When I picked it up and heard the bottle inside fall over, that explained that."

She shook her head and said, "I can't even imagine."

"Everybody has their secrets." He took one long pull and finished his drink. "Whoo. Better not ask me about mine. I might just be buzzed enough to tell you."

The booze was beginning to hit her as well. "You know, that's just asking for it."

He chuckled, and his eyes locked on her legs when she uncrossed and recrossed them.

A chill ran up Lana's spine. Surely he's just trying to get a rise out of me, she thought. He's half my age. He can't actually be interested. Can he?

He looked up, smiled, and said, "I thought I noticed a run in your panty hose."

"Stockings," she corrected.

"Really? That's classy. They look good on you."

"Thank you."

"Of course, how could they not?"

Lana rolled her eyes and took a drink. Her cup was nearly empty. "You know, you could make a girl think you're serious if you keep flirting like that."

"Look who's talking. As I recall, you started it. I might think you're serious, too."

"I suppose you could think that," she said, and then offered a coquettish shrug.

"In my dreams."

"Oh, please," she said, and rolled her eyes again. Then she polished off the last of her drink and sat the cup down on his desk. She stood up, as no matter how attractive the pose was, sitting on the corner of his desk wasn't exactly comfortable.

"And what if I told you I was serious? What would you do then?"

The desire Lana saw in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath and quivered before whispering, "I... I don't know."

"What if I showed you, then?" he asked. "Just tell me to stop and I will." He then pushed his chair back and stood.

Lana gasped when he reached down and adjusted the impressive bulge in his crotch. She couldn't help it. Her eyes locked on the outline of his cock. She let out a tiny whimper when he reached for the buckle of his belt.

Once the ends were hanging loose, he said, "I'd love to see those tits."

This is insane. I can't do this, she thought. Then the sight of him popping open the button of his slacks and reaching for the tab of his zipper completely short-circuited her inhibitions. Even as his zipper slid down, she was pulling the tail of her red blouse up.

Lana let out a whimpered grunt when she pushed the cups of her bra over her breasts — allowing them to tumble free — at the same moment as he pushed down the waistband of his boxer shorts.

The sight of his rock hard young cock bouncing as he devoured her tits with his eyes was another breaking point. It made her feel sexier than she ever had in her entire life. She smiled, crossed her legs, put her hands on her hips, and asked, "Well, are you just going to look?"

He emphatically shook his head no as he crossed the two steps separating them. One of his hands slipped beneath her chin, tilting her head up. The other he filled with her right breast. He groaned while squeezing it and seeking out her lips.

The passionate kiss nearly made her swoon, and she returned it in kind. His strong hand fondling her breast was making her shudder, and the tingle of wetness flooding her sex raised goose bumps all over her. Her hands also pulled double duty. One slid behind his neck, while the other slipped down to his manhood.

Lana pulled away from the kiss as his big cock throbbed in her grasp. They had already been gone for a while, and eventually someone would miss them. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Hurry."

With that, she turned, bent over his desk, and looked back at him. Kit wasted no time bunching up her skirt at her waist. He let out a sexy growl and ran his hands over her panty-clad ass. Then he traced the curve of her thighs down to the top of her thigh-high stockings. "So fucking sexy," he said in a deep, quiet voice.

"Hurry," she said again, with desperation creeping into her voice. She needed that big, young, throbbing cock inside her, and she needed it immediately.

Kit's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, and he quickly jerked them down. Lana pulled her legs together, and with a little help from him, allowed the cotton to pool around her ankles. When she parted her legs again, he reached between them and let out an excited growl.

Lana moaned as he ran his fingers through the trimmed curls surrounding her sex, and slipped ever so briefly into the cleft.

"You don't shave. I love it," he said while continuing to tantalize her with his fingers.

"Then show me," she said in a needy, breathless voice.

She shivered as he pushed his pants down and took his big cock in hand. That changed to a full tremble when his other hand settled on the swell of her ass, and she felt the hard organ press against her labia. He growled as he rubbed the head up and down the parting of her nether lips, wetting it in her already abundant juices.

Lana stiffened and tried to stifle a groan in her throat as his big cock slipped into her pussy.

"Ah, fuck yeah," he groaned as he sank into her satiny embrace.

Lana unconsciously held her breath as he opened her up, pushing deeper into her canal. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a cock so hard or so big inside her. Her eyes rolled up in her head and her mouth dropped open as the massive invader continued its slow dive into her depths.

She at last drew in a noisy gasp when his balls settled against her. It was all inside her. She hadn't been so deliciously full in years. It felt as if he was all the way up in her belly, with his girth stretching her to her limits.

The hand on her ass slid upward, and then around the curve of her hip. With a skill beyond what his years would suggest, the tips of his fingers unerringly found her swollen clit and began to expertly tease it.

"Oh my god," she said in a whispered squeak.

Kit withdrew from her with the same agonizing slowness as he'd penetrated her. She could feel every vein and contour of him in her tightly clenched canal. When her nether lips kissed the head of his cock, it plunged into her again.

The yelp that escaped her when his balls tapped against her was quiet, but still far too loud for the small room and the dangerous circumstances. Even as he pulled back to thrust again, Lana bent lower, balancing on one elbow, and covered her mouth with her other hand.

Her next cry of pleasure blew out a stream of air across the tips of her fingers.

"That pussy feels amazing," Kit whispered as he pumped his hips. "So fucking sexy bent over my desk in those stockings, with your panties around your ankles."

Lana couldn't have responded if she had possessed the presence of mind to form any words. She kept her hand tightly clamped over her mouth, muffling the unavoidable sounds trying to burst from her lips. Between his finger rolling her clit and his big cock thrusting into her depths, she couldn't control herself.

His finger moved faster. His thrusts grew harder. The quiet claps of their colliding flesh began to echo back from the nearby walls. Her stiff nipples dragged on the chill wood of his desk.

"Fuck yes. Come for me," he demanded in a low growl.

Lana answered with a muffled, weepy whimper when his cock slammed into her again.

"So hot. So wet. So fucking tight. Love that fucking pussy," he added while he continued to rock her body.

Lana could feel her buttocks jiggling from the power of his thrusts. Her wetness spattered over them both with every penetration. It dripped from her canal, down her labia, and into the curls. Her cries grew louder despite the warding hand — and more animalistic. Her pleasure was soaring powerfully — relentlessly.  
She grunted, growled, squealed, and yelped. Kit pounded her with the force of a jackhammer, jolting her forward with every thrust. Her every pore was alive with tightly constrained ecstasy that tortured her by staying just beyond her grasp. Her head grew light and her vision began to swim as she silently, repeatedly begged, Please let me come!

Then — suddenly — she did.

It shot through her like white-hot bolts of lightening, curling her toes, causing her head to lash forward. The hand over her mouth slammed to the desk, and she let out two loud yelps of sweet agony as orgasm wracked her body.

A hand that smelled of her arousal and was slippery with her wetness suddenly covered her mouth, stifling a scream. Kit's left hand reached beneath her body and crossed under it to squeeze her right breast. His strong arms then lifted her off the desk even as another wave of orgasm tore through her.

Held half bent above the desk, her fingers clawed at it as Kit continued to ravage her climaxing pussy. She came and came until she was near to senseless with pleasure.

Time resumed its march with slowness akin to slogging through knee-deep syrup, until she finally realized she was bent over the desk again. The cold wood felt absolutely blissful against her hot, heaving breasts, her arms, and the cheek resting upon it. Kit remained behind her, holding her hips to support her wobbling legs. His hard, pussy-slick cock was nestled in the cleft of her buttocks.

Lana gasped and panted for breath — still tingling all over. Kit groaned and moaned behind her, caressing her with his thumbs.

"Good lord," she was finally able to mutter.

"Good?" Kit Walker asked.

His cock throbbed against her ass when he spoke, which set off a full body shiver. "In... Incredible," she answered between pants for breath. Then she moaned and settled into the afterglow of the intense orgasm he'd just given her.

****

Lana tried to hide her nervousness as she walked back into the breakroom some forty-five minutes after she'd last exited. She caught a glimpse of Kit seated over in the corner, but dared not let her eyes linger on him long.

He'd provided moist wipes and tissue for her to clean up with. When she'd asked why he had them on hand, he'd answered with a shrug and a naughty twitch of his eyebrows.

Somehow, her hair and face weren't too much of a mess. Her panties were a different story. The damp spot was beginning to warm against her skin again, but still felt uncomfortable.

Kit Walker had acted as a lookout when they exited into the hall, and again at the corner. He then returned to the party, while she ducked into the bathroom to finish making herself presentable. Her knees were still weak when she sat down with her co-workers.

"Where did you escape to?" One of them asked.

"Restroom at first," she answered truthfully. "Then I remembered an email that had gotten lost in the shuffle. It needed taken care of, and..."

"Anything is better than being at this god-awful party?" her co-worker finished for her.

"Exactly," Lana said with some relief.

Her co-worker whispered, "I'm stealing that excuse next year."

None of the women she was talking to seemed any the wiser about what had actually happened. When she glanced about at the other reluctant attendees, none of them seemed particularly interested in her long absence either.

Lana made sure she didn't look at Kit. She knew that even a momentary glance would give her chills.

Finally, the CEO started announcing the door prizes. With everyone's focus on the one activity they were looking forward to, nobody paid any mind to her phone's vibration, announcing an incoming message.

She looked at it, and found an unsaved local number. The nature of the text left no doubt who had sent it. "Nobody seems to have any clue," Kit's message read.

"So far. How did you get my number?" she replied.

"I have my ways," he answered.

She quickly added him in her contacts as Tech Support. While she was doing so, another message arrived.

"That was just a quick and dirty fix. I'd like to do an all points inspection at my place, to make sure your issue is fully resolved." His address followed.

The applause from the announcement of one of the big prizes thankfully covered her gasp. Everyone's eyes on the CEO prevented them from noticing her clamp her thighs together while shuddering.

Door prizes be damned, she'd just hit the jackpot.

*****


End file.
